1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic lock, especially to an electromagnetic lock comprising one camera, which is flexibly installed according to user's requirements, and featuring a monitoring function. A camera structure for an electromagnetic lock in the present invention is characteristic of multiple functions such as security and convenience.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Continual technical improvements have made electromagnetic locks ubiquitous around the world, both for office buildings and general residences.
Those electromagnetic locks are designed and produced by different manufacturers, and are available in the market with a variety of features such as robust structure, aesthetic appearance, vandal resistance, power saving, easy production, and non-polluting (e.g., air, noise, radiation, glue refuse, etc.), the latter of which satisfies environmental requirements and promotes competitiveness in markets where environmental concerns are important.
An electromagnetic lock's original function is to securely lock a door or other opening into a protected building or room. However, a conventional electromagnetic lock is often installed along with additional accessories such as monitoring devices, sensors, and so on on a doorframe or on a wall for security and convenience. Electromagnetic locks along with many other related accessories require holes be drilled on the doorframe or the wall which can deteriorate the building's original structure and consume more time for the installer, resulting in additional cost for the purchase of any accessory.
In general, the design of a conventional electromagnetic lock does not comply with the diversified requirements of a modern society. However, it is believed that an electromagnetic lock integrated with the functions of other accessories will be popular with consumers and help spur manufacturers' research & development.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, the present invention offers an electromagnetic lock with a camera structure whose installation is based on actual requirements for flexible adjustment.